A Sudden Love
by chess sy
Summary: They are all stupid, they can't even differentiate a diamond and a coral. Here, I'm the lucky one because i find you. I love you Sakura, could you please just close you ears for them and just listen to me? -RnR-


SUDDEN LOVE

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

a Fic by Chessy

SasuSaku fic

Genre : romance, drama, humor

WARNING !

OC, OOC, AU, typo

Don't like, Don't read

Happy reading

Summary :

They are all stupid, they can't even differentiate a diamond and a coral. Here, I'm the lucky one because i find you. I love you Sakura, could you please just close you ears for them and just listen to me?

Sudden Love

Sakura's POV

I am sitting in the corner of the school, waiting for him. The one I love.

Sasuke Uchiha..

I'm pretty sure, whoever see him will be struck with amazement and admiration, or even would make a strong statement that God's not fair to give all of the perfection to this guy. He's perfect, so.. perfect.

I didnt say that because he's my boyfriend, nope, ofcourse not. And yeap, I almost forgot to tell you guys, he's my BF, aaah, so proud to call him that way.

U know what? He said, I'm the only girl that can make him fall in love. Sounds arrogant, but believe me, that's the fact.

The chosen one is me. People call me that way. Arrrgh, I hate to know that they -especially girls- start mocking at me, they even start questioning, 'How come Sasuke fall for me? What makes him attracted to me?' well, dont ask me why, I've never find any better idea, i just.. dont know.

I'm imagining a lot of pleasant things now. You know, sometimes, i lives in a fantasy world. Sounds silly, does'nt it? But i love having fantasy, especially, about him.. My lovely prince. Like now, I'm day-dreaming, till..

'Cssss'

the sound of camera and blitz woke me up. It really startles me, but the guy is much more startling, he's standing exactly in front of me now. I'm shocked.

Normal POV

"Just for my private collection." he said with a smile.

"No waaaaaay, give the picture to mee!"

"No. I won't.."

"Sasuke, please.."

"Keeping my own girl's picture, whats wrong with that?"

"It's not wrong, it's just.. You took it ilegally, i mean, my face would absolutely, definitely seem ... Oh noo, I could not even imagine it.. Just give it back to me, now!" Sakura was trying to take it from him, but he put his two hands up, so that she could'nt reach that. Sasuke was too tall, or even, she's too short.

"Hmm" he leaned his body over her. "What if i said... 'NO'?" he asked playfully, his eyes intimidated her. Ahh, he's trying to tease her.. again.

"Hmm.. I.. I..." Sakura stuttered. "Mmm.. look, I'll give mm another picture of mine, if you want, mmm i mean.. that picture makes me look like a dumb."

'Could he feel my heartbeats now? Yes, ofcourse, aint no doubt about it. I cannot hide my nervousness. Damn, how can he be so.. charming.' she grumbled.

"I'm so sorry to say it Madam, but u dont look like a dumb, u're already dumb." he smirked.

"Wicked!" She bit her lower lips, and frowned. He gave a snort of laughter.

"But I like this dumb girl. I'm crazy over her, so I dont give a damn about it.." Sasuke laughed moderately.

'Could he see a red glow on my cheeks now? Ah yeah, i guarantee it. Well, i blush easily, that makes things worse.'

"Look, you dont have to be worried about 'being dumb' in front of me, i love you for who you are, so could I keep this picture madam?' he asked again.

"Mmm.." Sakura nodded. "Well, i'm forced anyway." said Sakura with a smile.

'That's him, with a million sense of enchantment that cannot be denied.'

He smiled warmly at her. -I swear, he looked more handsome- The smile, that's only given to her. Then, he took her in the arm, putting his face on her shoulder. He embraced her warmly.

"You know exactly, how much I love you Sakura.." He said.

'God, I cannot take control of my mind and my heartbeat, it's like I'm having a slight heart attack. It's not the first time he hugs me, but, i think, I'll never be able to get accostumed to it.

I feel so safe..

It's so comforting..

I dont even mind being mocked by his girl fans, as long as I can be with him like this'.

"Gaara, look! Kekekkekek.." They caught unexpected laughter of a boy, it startled them with electric surprise. And, there he was, Naruto.

Sasuke widened the space between them, he swung round his face, and grumbled,

'Damn!'

"I can't believe what I've seen, how can, you, -SA-SU-KE U-CHI-HA, say something so sweet that way to a girl." Naruto giggled. "Maan, it's totally weird, but it's also.. Amazing hahaha.."

Sasuke tried not to bother him, Gaara who was also in this room just watched his crazy friends silently, and smirked.

And Sakura? she looked around, playing her eyes and doing a lot of unimportant movements.

"Look Naruto, it'snt like what you see, I swear it's not. We just... "

"It's oke sweetheart, dont bother him!" Sasuke cut her words calmly.

"SWEET-HEARRRT?" Naruto repeated it, "What did you say? If I'm not mistaken, you just said, sweet-heart Sasuke? Hahaha"

'Maan, look at his face now, Naruto is laughing over us in a very silly way' Sakura grumbled.

'But hang on!

Sweetheart? Sasuke called me what? He called me sweetheart in front us his friends?

Again, I'm blushing.'

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Sasuke observed intently, he looked annoyed. He gave his friend a death glare, making Naruto a bit scared. He suddenly stopped laughing.

"Okey okey, I'm so sorry.. I didnt meant to annoy you. I'm sorry brother. I'm leaving.."

"Hn"

"Oh come on, Dont be mad! You dont want your handsomeness is equalled by mine just because your devil anger destroys your charisma, dont you?" said Naruto with a very high self confidence.

Sasuke frowned. He looked at Naruto sadly. He really really felt sad to his friend's obsesion and fantasy of 'being handsome'. He could easily understand why Naruto had this strong obsession, well Naruto's close friend -Gaara and Sasuke- were The Hottest Guy at school.

He clapped him on the back, with a very wide smile, showing his teeth before he left the room.

Gaara followed him, but he stoped walking, right in front of Sasuke and Sakura, then said...

'I thought you were not really attracted to her Sasuke.'

'Is it that weird, silly, unusual, abnormal that Sasuke loves me?

It hurts to hear that, i mean, you know, that's the first words that I heard from Gaara. Well, he never talks, he hardly ever talks, He's like a mute. And if I knew that I could hurt like this, I wish he were reallly mute.'

Sakura looked down at the floor, then bit her lips.

'It makes me ashamed enough, i feel so bad now.'

Sasuke noticed her, then he pulled her closer toward him and hold her hand tight.

"It's oke, Dont bother them.." he said warmly.

To be Continued

very short, isnt it? it's just the introduction :D

Dear readers.. Would you like to tell me how bad my fic is? Please give me your reviews, i just wanna know what you think about my fiction.

well, if i get a good review, I'll continue this story, if i get a bad one, i promise I'll remove it as soon as possible. :D

well actually, this is the english version of my old story,

i've already published it anyway, i mean, i translated it from Bahasa (a language spoken in Indonesia) to english. -sorry if my english isnt really good-. But I'll make it a bit different.


End file.
